In a hospital or medical facility, it is useful to use various technologies in order to assist in the doctors and nurses to view relevant patient information, for day-to-day use, and especially during a surgical operation. Nurses and doctors require access to the most relevant and up-to-date medical information for a patient and to have this information provided to them in an easy to read and easy to access format. This is important because providing doctors and nurses with relevant information assists and helps doctors and nurses in the treatment of patients. Additionally, nurses and doctors may require different information, as nurses typically require relevant information for day-to-day care of patients (e.g., blood pressure and heart rate), while doctors may require information relating to a patients long term care conditions, updates on medical conditions, and overall health (e.g., updates on cancerous growths, white blood cell count, etc.).
As such, it is desired to provide a robust method and system for displaying such relevant information for both doctors and nurses, and it is further desired for such a system to be dynamic. It is further desired for this dynamic system to display the most relevant information for a patient according to specifications of a specific user, such as a doctor or nurse. It is further desired for such a system to be able to be modified by users, whereby the display provided by the system and method can be modified based upon individual patients and based upon the specifications of the users.